I Wanted My Slave
by Sweet-Confessions
Summary: Sasori was promised a girl when she turned 14. What happens when he doesn't get her two years after? Yes Sasori is slightly OOC SasorixOC rape one-shot


I awoke to the crickets chirping in the middle of the woods. My head throbbed painfully as did my side as I tried to remember what the hell had just happened to me. Then it hit me. I remembered the figure that had attacked my clan as we simply continued to walk around. I sat up, groaning again as I strained to see in the dark. Once my eyes adjusted, I felt my stomach lurch and I covered my mouth, trying to keep from throwing up.

"Oh God…" Around me, everywhere around me, lay the bodies of my clan members. I gulped, my body began to tremble in fright. I tried to stand up but couldn't seem to find my legs. I used my hands to try and help but once they touched the ground in front of me, I felt the warm liquid between my fingers. With a gasp, I jerked my hand up, eyes widened as I watched the dark red blood leak from between my fingers and spill down the front of my palm. I swallowed, trying to keep back vomit as I stood up.

"Oh God, Oh God…" I repeated, continuously. As I walked through the massive bloody mess, I recognized some of the people I'd known all my life, some of them unrecognizable because either their faces were badly torn apart or the bodies were just mutilated. I stepped around the bodies, just hoping I'd get out of the bloody mess as quickly as I possibly could. But once I'd reached a certain point, I realized one of the bodies that lay along with the rest of the clan and I lost my use of my legs and fell to my knees in the pool of blood.

"Oh, no! No no no! Riku! RIKU!!! NOOOO!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I gripped the bloody clothes of my older brother. "NO!! NO!! GOD DAMN YOU!!! WHO WOULD DO THIS?! WHY?!?! SHOW YOURSELF, I KNOW YOU'RE HERE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" I had lost it, my eyes darting back and forth, my heart rate quickening with every step I took. It was completely silent except for my deep breathing. That was until I felt he pressure on my wrists and lost my own control on my body movement.

"What the-?" I looked at myself and noticed the light blue chakra strings tightened around my wrists. "Let go of me, you murderer!" I felt my body being pulled into the air and slammed into the nearest tree. I gasped, trying to catch my breath as I felt a warm breath against my lips. I opened my eyes to meet a pair of the most frightening dark brown eyes.

"Ssh…there's no need to scream, sweetheart…" The man whispered, reaching up to touch my cheek with a cold hand. I jumped at the feel of his skin. It didn't feel right at all.

"You are…" As soon as he came into perfect vision, I knew who he was almost immediately. I'd known so much about…the Akastuki. "Sasori…the puppet master…" I knew him enough. The man himself was a puppet. Of course, I didn't know if he was a full puppet. He smirked at my response. "…Why…why did you kill them…?" I asked, my voice nearly close to choking my words.

"And the little child asks about her family, boo-hoo…" He growled in my ear. "A certain little one was supposed to be given to me by the time of her 14th birthday and two years later, I still received nothing. So I decided to take matters into my own hands."

"N-No…you're lying…they'd never sell me to you." I whimpered, turning away from his menacing eyes. He only laughed.

"Oh? So why did they? By the way…" He lifted one of my hands and began to lick it clean of my brother's blood. "You're brother put up a good fight…I'm surprised he didn't get his pretty little body ripped to pieces…" Sasori smirked, yanking at the chakra strings and pinning me to the tree as he reached down to grab my brother's lifeless body by the hair and pulled him up. "Look at him, dear Mizu…look what he suffered because of you…because of your family refusing to give me what they promised." I felt the tears running down my cheeks as I stared at my brother's bloodied face.

"Stop it…please stop…" I turned away, sobbing loudly. Sasori's lower lip twitched and he threw the body down as he roughly grabbed my chin and shoved two of his bloody fingers into my mouth. I could taste the spice and the dull flavor of my own brother's blood.

"How does it feel, Mizu…? Hmm?" He asked, raising an eyebrow with one of the most sinister smirks on his face that even fangirls would never imagine Sasori to have.

"G-Get off of me…you're sick…you're fucking delusional!" I cried, trying to pull at the chakra strings with no luck. He let out a chuckle, which sounded just as dark as his voice.

"I know…let's create a new type of art, shall we? We'll take a break from puppets…" He reached up, tearing my shirt from my body. A loud gasp escaped my lips.

"Wha-wha-what are you doing?! Don't touch me, you bastard!" I screamed, fighting to pull out of the strings again. He wrapped his fingers around my neck, partly blocking my airway.

"Sweetheart, you are mine now and I can do whatever the hell I please." He hissed before backhanding me hard. My heart was going to jump out of my chest, I was sure. Sasori looked over the top half of my body and crossed his arms for a minute, thinking. "Ah…I know…" He disappeared from my line of sight for a minute and then returned. Almost instantly, I felt warm liquid being painted onto my breasts and over my collarbone.

"Wh-What…" He shushed me with a smirk and traveled down to my belly button, leaving a red streak of blood as he stopped at the hem of my pants. "W-Wait…p-please…don't…" He ignored me, pulling down the garments I wore and tossing them away, eyeing my body.

"Damn...if I'd known you'd be this hot, I'd have come for you earlier…" He grinned, painting down my body with the warm blood, stopping at my clit. "Mm…" He slide down a little further.

"Oh please…Sasori, please don't do this…" I begged, only to receive a scorching pain as he inserted two fingers into my pussy. "Oh…ow…it hurts…" Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"Really now…? I didn't know my little slave was that bad of a Virgin. Never masturbated before, sweetheart?" He laughed as he pulled his fingers out, only to shove them back in. I threw back my head and gasped, tears spilling down my cheeks. "Oh, come on now. I'm three times as big as this…" He chuckled.

I shivered violently and bit on my lip as he added a finger and began to thrust harder. "Sasori…you're tearing me…it hurts…" He thrusted in again and licked at my earlobe.

"Of course, it's supposed to hurt. And to you, it's Sasori-no-Danna." He thrusted again. "Say it…"

"Ahhhhhh, Sasori-no-Danna…" I complied with a loud moan. He pulled out of me and pressed his wet fingers to my lips.

"Taste it, my little slave…" He cooed and I stuck my tongue out, cleaning my juices from his fingers, my face turning red. "Good girl." He tore off his own clothes and I finally learned that it was only his top half that was made to be a puppet. He released one of my hands and pressed it to his already hardened member. "Now rub it…"

I obeyed, running my hand along the thick shaft, gasping at the fact that my theory was right. He was real…or at least that was real. He groaned softly, pressing one hand to the tree beside my head. I let my fingers travel over the head, and gently began to pump him. He seethed and grabbed my wrist, moving himself against my hand before he let out a moan and exploded all over my belly.

"Oh damn…" He panted slightly as his semen mixed with the blood he'd painted on me earlier. "Fuck this…" He grabbed both of my legs and bounced me up, wrapping my legs around his waist before he slammed into me.

Before I could scream, he covered my mouth with his own, shoving his tongue into my mouth as he growled, moving inside me already as I continued to cry in pain.

"You're so…damn…tight…" He panted, reaching around to grab my ass as he pounded into me with no mercy. I felt my inner walls splitting open at his size, scorching my body with such a pain I'd never knew.

"Sasori-no-Dannaaaa….it…its…" I stopped my sentence when the pain began to go away, replaced with this aching need for more. He took one of my nipples into his mouth, sucking greedily as he continued to pound himself into me. "Ohh…Sasori-no-…Danna…"

"What is it, my beautiful slave?" He whispered in my ear. I gasped and moaned, trying to move my own body with his.

"M-More…please…Sasori-no-Danna…I want more…" I moaned, though I could still feel tears running down my cheeks at such words. He smirked.

"Really…?" He released me fully from the chakra strings and pulled out of me. "Get on your knees, now." He commanded. Without any thought, I obeyed pressing my cheek to the ground which was clotted with blood. He grabbed my waist and thrust his cock into me again and I jerked my head up with another loud moan.

"Ohhh, Sasori-no-Danna…it feels…so good…" I moaned heavily, breathing hard as he began to pound into me harder, pressing one of his hands against my back as he groaned lifting the same hand to reach forward and press his fingers into my mouth. Unable to swallow, I salivated all over his fingers and he pulled tem from my mouth only to reach around and rub aggressively against my clit. My stomach tightened as I felt a knot curl up. "Ahhh…Sasori-no-Danna…I'm gonna…I'm gonna come…" Lights flashed before my eyes. He gave my ass a hard slap.

"Wait for me, you slut." He commanded as he continued to thrust inside me, grabbing the back of my head, his hand tangling in my hair. I whimpered and panted, trying to wait but I felt too close to hold back now.

"I-I can't wait anymore…I…I'm coming!" I cried. There was another loud groan behind me and as soon as I came, spilling my fluids all over, he shot his semen into me, collapsing slightly against my back as both of our fluids dripped down my legs. I began to sob.

"Oh shut up, stupid bitch, you liked it." He stood up, grabbing his clothes and shakily pulled them on. I lay there on the ground, panting hard. I looked one way to see my dead brother and I continued to sob until he yanked me up and threw me his Akatsuki cloak. I put it on, silent and feeling so completely horrible. I felt disgusted with myself. "Come on…we're leaving…now." Sasori snapped and I blinked once only to open my eyes to a chakra string around my neck. He laughed.

"W-Wait…what about…my clan…? Can't I at least give them a proper burial…?" I asked him, almost pleading. He yanked on the string.

"No…the closest village can do it for you. Now move." I followed after him, tears spilling from my eyes as I looked back at the bloody mess that was my clan…and my dearest brother.

Throughout my time with Sasori-no-Danna, it wasn't just the one time we'd had sex. After a while, I became pregnant and heard that Sasiru-no-Danna had been killed before the child was born. Of course, I wasn't all that heartbroken, but then again I was. After his death, I was set free and gave birth to the red-haired little boy in Konoha. Every day, I still look up to the sky and pray my son won't do what his father had done…and that he'll live a full life.

Somehow, I believed Sasori was thinking the same thing…


End file.
